


Take My Open Hand

by Wayward_Redwinger



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Sins of the Father, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Redwinger/pseuds/Wayward_Redwinger
Summary: Here he was. One hand gripping onto the platform that held him to the heart of Cloud City and his right wrist tucked tightly under his arm, from the wound I created. Below him, the vacuum that would lead into Bespin's night sky. So, I reached toward him offering the galaxy to the palm of his hand. All he had to do was reach back and grab my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site so I hope you all enjoy it!

Anakin Skywalker came back to me in the angriest of ways imaginable.

There before my tired, obstructed eyes in a blazing fury. It was like nothing I've ever seen in the force previous to this moment. He carried everything I once threw away, in the middle of his palms like a silent offering. I had denied it at first when the rumors had surfaced from the rubble of the Death Star. I could not accept this danger back into the scraps Anakin Skywalker left behind. However, there was no denying it now. The son of this ghost somehow survived my blind wrath. Somehow lived by the mercy of the force. 

And I knew she had done it despite me.

The woman I once loved, the same woman who's life I stole away, did not allow me to take what was left of her. She pushed this boy into the world with the last of her strength, not willing to let him be lost with her. And for the life of me I couldn't push down this guilt.

Here he was. One hand gripping onto the platform that held him to the heart of Cloud City and his right wrist tucked tightly under his arm, from the wound I created. Below him, the vacuum that would lead into Bespin's night sky. He was not at all strong enough to win a battle against me and definitely not yet able to control the force. However, still such a powerful presence in the light. Like a pair of twin suns.

As I looked into those familiar eyes I could see the anger he had for me. It pleased me in that moment, to know the boy had such great potential. That despite his tendency towards the light there was still such darkness in him. Then, the pleasure was pushed away. It was gone so quickly with the realization that my former master must have manipulated this anger. Must have told him some lie to mold his perception of the father he never knew. So, rage began to settle in.

The boy did not know.

“Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father,” I said. My voice came out in a deep mechanical baritone, the way it always does. The boy's anger spiked, as a sneer settled on his gentle features.

“He told me enough!” The boy inched closer to the edge of the platform. “He told me you killed him.” His voice held so much venom that somehow it stung. What Obi-Wan had told him was not a complete lie. To the boy, it was perceived as the whole truth. However, it was not the truth he deserved nor one I could stand.

“No,” I said, “I am your father.” I meant it with such finality that I wanted him to hear it under the artificial voice this helmet produced. To accept it over the fabrications Obi-Wan put into his head.

And he did.

The boy cried in the same denial I once knew. Not wanting but believing my every word. The anger he had just minutes before now slipped away, replaced with shock and strong despair. His face contorted in agony, which once again mocked me with his deep connection to the light.

So, I reached toward him offering the galaxy to the palm of his hand. All he had to do was reach back and grab my own. I meant every word I said, longed for what I promised. It was so simple that if he clasped onto my gloved, durasteel fingers it could come true. I wanted him to do it. This way I could rip the light out from within him. This way I could replace it with the darkness he so desperately pushed away. I would squeeze the life out of those twin suns that rose above the desert of my childhood every morning. Take him out of the sunlight and let his golden hair darken under a gray sky. Allow the familiar blue of his eyes turn the sickly yellow I brandished now. I'd do it all if it meant he could truly be mine. As if he wasn't the son of Anakin Skywalker.

But he refused me.

He chose death over the hand his father had offered him and jumped down into Bespin's night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke thinks about falling out of Cloud City and the untimely reveal of his connection to Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV

Falling was probably one of the easiest things I'd ever done in my entire life. Everything else that consumed who I was before that instant decision required brutal labor. Nothing about me was ever easy. Not even the life I used to have. 

They say that in-between the small, inevitable coming of death and your last seconds of life a person remembers everything about themselves. For me, I remembered my days on the farm with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. There was never a moment where I wasn't pushing my bones to work tirelessly. Uncle Owen and I were always sitting at the dinner table with aching joints at the end of the day. The feeling of stiff movements weren't pleasant in any way. Uncle Owen used to say that all of our efforts would pay off by the end of every season because moisture farms were very important for the residents of Tatooine. It was hard work, but it was worth it to see the smile on Aunt Beru's face just before heading off to bed each night.

When Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were killed, that same tireless ache of my joints and bones followed me to the rest of the galaxy. Old Ben made sure of that. From farm boy to Padawan, it was almost like I wasn't made for a quiet life. Everything had a loud undertone of endeavors. It was because of that I pushed myself to save a princess I never met and continued to push myself to destroy the Death Star. One feat after another, I wanted to exert myself to the last ounce of strength I had. If it meant I could save my uncle and aunt from a death in vain every broken bone would be worth it. Now, it seemed like nothing would ever be enough.

Cascading down the vacuum didn't require any effort at all. There wasn't any aching joints or broken bones. I couldn't feel anything other than the wind rushing passed my body. The only thing I could do was allow the automatic sound of my breath lull my senses into relief. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever known. Just letting go of everything, my never-ending anguish and suffering, was too tempting to let slip away. I was ready to die.

But death didn't come as easy as falling.

As I slowed down to a fluttery hover, the vacuum pulled me into a vent where I proceeded to slide down. Eventually I came to an opening and fell again, this time landing much quicker than before. I hung to a weather vein from the backs of my knees, trying to climb back up, but to no avail. 

Everything began to hurt again. The aching returned and the burning at my wrist was unbearable. I could have loosened my knees and let the light sensation of falling consume me again. It would have been better than enduring the pain, but for some reason I wasn't able to. It would be just my luck to cheat death even when I wanted it. To my confusion, my body overpowered my thoughts.

"Leia," I whispered tirelessly. I don't know why I was so compelled to call out to her or how she would have heard me, but it was the only thing I could do. It was a few moments later that I could see the familiar outline of the Millennium Falcon come into view. Albeit, it was a bit blurry, but even in my delirious state I knew that ship from anywhere.

As it came to hover below me I could feel myself gently slipping from the weather vein, not able to hold on any longer. Just before my grip could come loose, Lando exited from the top entrance and carried me into the ship. I instantly felt an overwhelming warmth that was greatly welcome. That was really all I could remember before slipping in and out of unconsciousness. It was probably for the best because I couldn't feel the pain in my wrist anymore and my body felt less strained. The fall was much more soothing, but for the sake of my mental state I tried to tell myself it was bearable.

However, despite being physically inanimate my mind would not succumb to sleep. I couldn't help but realize a heavy darkness that was so close to me now. There, just hanging so still in a small corner. It was in the back of my subconscious like a dreary, black presence. Slowly, it caressed my mind as I timidly poked at it. I pulled back quickly. 

That definitely wasn't there before. 

Did Vader somehow corrupt me? Did he somehow taint my connection to the light? These questions swarmed my mind in a dizzy mess. I became panicked in a way that made my heart pound in my ears. I didn't know if it was possible, but I hoped that by loosing that battle I didn't harm the string that tied me to the light side of the force. I'm not strong enough, my loss against Vader said as much. My connection is still so thin. I tried to reach toward it. Touching it would at least exert some relief.

"Luke." I jumped at the voice.

"Father!" 

Father.

Slowly, I pulled away from the light.

Vader, my father. 

I didn't want to believe him. My father was a navigator on a spice freighter. Maybe he was lying. Vader is the second in command to the Empire, he'd probably say anything to coax the pilot that destroyed the Death Star into believing him. It was most likely a ploy to get into my good graces. Maybe to take me away and kill me or to convince me to join his side. No matter what it was he had to be lying. He had to be.

The force said differently. I knew it when we were on Cloud City. I could feel the truth seeping out of whatever was under that suit Vader hid away.

And I was tempted to grab his hand.

The thought of a real father sounded so amazing to the child I used to be. The same child that dreamed of the father he never met before. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand, to let him pull me up close to his chest and take his offer. I thought about Vader and I destroying Palpatine and his Imperial Army. I imagined him on the throne and me right beside him, making the galaxy a better place like he said we would. Everything was all there right in front of my eyes.

It just wasn't enough.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were looking at me in that moment, consuming me with every fiber of my being. All the things I was thinking went against what I told myself as I watched their bodies burn on that fateful day. No matter how much this tall, dark man tempted me with childhood musings, I couldn't let myself succumb to him. It wasn't an option to join him and it was too much to keep going.

The Rebel Alliance wouldn't allow the son of Darth Vader into the top of their ranks no more than they would let me live. Leia would despise me. I wouldn't be able to look Han in the eye, if he even lived through the carbon freezing. The only thing I could think to do was let myself fall. Death was waiting for me on either end anyway.

But that's not what happened.

I survived an inevitable death and I couldn't help but think that maybe I was supposed to keep working. My entire life was nothing but aching joints and broken bones. Perhaps the force wasn't done with me yet.

"Son, come with me," there was a pause and a breath, "Luke, it is your destiny."

The words were a flutter through my chest for just a moment. I was never anyone's son. However, I was a lot of other things to a lot of other people. So, I shut out that dark presence in my mind and locked my subconscious tight. I wouldn't let it back in until I was ready to confront it with all my strength.

Getting out of the bed, which I assumed Lando put me in, I staggered through the corridors and into the cockpit. Seeing Leia reassured everything. I smiled at her and felt warm when she embraced me. As she let go and we buckled into our seats, we jumped into hyperspace. I left all my doubts behind me on Bespin and thought only about finding Han and training harder. 

I believe that not taking Vader's hand saved me in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue with two more chapters for this story. They'll follow what happens in Return of The Jedi like I said before. Both in either Vader or Luke's POV, but I don't know the order yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke comes for his father and is ready to face the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke's POV

The handcuffs on my wrists bruise the flesh of my right hand as I twist them in anticipation. Bright, angry red marks that probably won't disappear for the next few days. I know what will be coming in the wake of my surrender to the Imperialists and it's hard not to feel the creeping sensation of fear wash over me. I can sense my father's presence not too far from where I am and it only fuels the fear a bit more. I hide it behind the strong wall I put up around my mind and allow the Force to shelter it. I don't want him to notice my fear and I won't let it build up anymore than it has.

Even though I've only had two years to train and grow stronger, I can tell the time to take action is very near. I know I will be able to face him now. My only worry is that it's not just my father I'm going to be battling against, it's Vader too. I made the desicion that I would not kill him, it's just not the right way to win this war, but I'm not so sure he will do the same.

I strongly believe that Anakin Skywalker is still somewhere inside of Vader. That would mean that the Light has not fully left him. If I can convince my father that his twisted perception of this dictatorship is wrong, then it will be that much easier to bring Palpatine and his empire down. It will also allow my father to let go of all his suffering. I just hope I'll be enough.

The Imperial officers guide me to a closed entrance and I can feel my father just beyond it. As we get closer the door slides open.

When I see him it's not as suffocating as I thought it would be. He only looks at me briefly before listening to one of the officer's accounts. There isn't anything I can feel coming from him. Just a hum, like lazy static from a transmitter. A faint signal that is well hidden behind codes.

The officer handed him my lightsaber as he finished his report. My father praised him and sent him off to go after Leia and the others. It didn't worry me, they wouldn't get far. I trust my sister and friends more than I trust my own capabilities.

As the Imps left, Vader began to walk beside me. It's a steady pace, though his legs could most definitely carry him farther than we're going.

"The Emperor has been expecting you."

He keeps his vision straight ahead, as do I.

"I know Father."

Vader looks at me briefly. "So, you've accepted the truth." It's a confident statement of fact. He looks ahead of us again, probably thinking that he has won.

"I accepted the truth that you are Anakin Skywalker, my father." Vader turns to me angrily and points with an accusing finger. The lazy static he had been gingerly leveling became clearer. His wall was lowering itself now.

" _That_  name no longer has any meaning to me."

"It's the name of your true self you've only _forgotten_ ," I counter with my own bite. I say more, leaning over the railing next to us. Just letting him know what I believe, who I think he is. I challenge his intentions and told him he's not able to hand me over to his Emperor. If anything, he doesn't want to. Vader didn't comment.

I hear the hiss if my lightsaber go off. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete," Vader says as he inspects it. Another hiss of the lightsaber let's me know he closes the blade. "Indeed you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen." He said it with reserved pride. It swelled in my heart for a small moment, but a melancholy feeling settled in him that wouldn't let me marinate over my thought. The dark heaviness that usually lingered around him seemed less heavy. The Dark Side is not so pungent as I stood directly before him. It was just there only a few moments ago, I remember.

Whatever contemplation he was having when he inspected my saber fueled my confidence. The small slip of his emotions only willed me to push him harder. "Come with me," I said. His back was to me, but I felt a spike in the force after giving him my offer.

There was a short pause.

It was then that I realized we had been here before. This moment we are having is the same one we had on Bespin. Teetering on the edge of a drop. Two ways and only one choice. Only this time it was me extended my hand.

He turned to me slowly. "Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don't know the power of the dark side! I must obey my master." I looked at him with hard eyes, not willing to let him go as he once did to me.

"I will not turn. And you'll be forced to kill me," I countered, daring him to challenge my accusation.

"If that is your destiny." He relented so effortlessly and it stung more than I was willing to admit.

Frustrated, I walked up to him. "Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you! Let go of your hate!"

Anticipation wiggles into the back of my mind. My wrists twist under the rings of the binds that clasp them together.

"It is... too late for me, son." He waves over a group of Stormtroopers. "The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

And then I felt it. The cold simmer of rejection.

My hand was slapped away with only half the effort I gave two years ago. Vader's allegiance to Palpatine seeming to outweigh his connection to me. I stood there completely offended and I could almost feel ghost tears that I knew were nonexistent behind my eyes. Is this all I am to him? A simple connection that can easily be cut?

I won't believe that. I can't.

Looking up into the black pits of his helmet, I can tell there isn't much of him left. A tired old man with the belief he will be stuck in the same spot for the entirety of his life.

"Then my father is truly dead."

My hands were clasped with restraints, but I didn't need them to feel the energy seeping out of him. There was still darkness, yes, that would never leave him, but it was so much more...empty. My words did something, I know that. It is enough to give me some hope.

The Stormtroopers lead me to the turbolift. My father lingered for those few steps. I hesitated for only a moment, before I reached out throught the force to poke around my fathers thoughts. It's easier for me to do that now. My training with Yoda has proved itself useful. I learned a great deal during that time, which is why I'm happy my father didn't detect me for this small moment, so I could feel the conflict within him. I turned to him, looking straight into his concealed eyes. Reaching out through the force again, I tapped onto the wall that sheilds his thoughts. He tenses for a second, before deciding to lower them completely.

_Father, I'll pull you out of that dark grasp Palpatine has on you. I'll carry you out on my back if that's what it takes._

I only felt his shock, before the doors closed between us and I prepared myself for the long night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 weeks since I've updated, but I wanted it to be right. I rewatched Return of the Jedi to make sure I had parts of the script quoted correctly and the body language too. I also started working on the last chapter, which will be in Vader's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add Luke's POV for what happened on Bespin and maybe more for their last encounter in Return of the Jedi.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
